


Escaping Control

by crazygirlne



Series: Smutty Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose are trying to escape the castle, but they still make time for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaping Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goingtothetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/gifts).



> Prompt: Ten x Rose, loss of control, sex in a crisis
> 
> This is way lighter a fic than I expected to come out of the prompt, but that happens sometimes.
> 
> Beta'd by scullywolf

“Fuck, Rose.”

The Doctor thrust against her, eliciting a moan despite the fact that they were both fully clothed, and licked at a spot just below her ear.

“We can’t do this right now,” he mumbled into her shoulder as she clutched at the lapels of his suit.

“What’d you start it for, then?” Her voice was steadier than she’d expected, and her smirk was firmly in place by the time he looked up at her.

“ _Me_?” He straightened, pulling his hands from where they’d rested against the warm skin under her shirt. The Doctor arched an eyebrow and straightened his tie, glancing along the corridor before returning his attention to Rose. “I’ll have you know I’m the epitome of self-control, when the need arises. _I_ couldn’t possibly have started any admittedly entertaining activities when we’re needed in front of the king and queen in, well, sixty-three seconds.”

He winced and eyed the doorway they were supposed to cross through, and Rose took the opportunity to adjust her hoodie and her hair.

“Is that right?” Rose linked her arm with the Doctor’s, lowering her voice as they neared the doors. “Then you’ll be able to control yourself until we get back to the TARDIS.” She made sure the challenge in her voice was impossible to miss, and she knew without looking that his eyes had darkened in response.

The doors opened when they reached them, denying the Doctor a chance to respond. The throne room was ornate, and a red carpet lined by guards led to the thrones themselves.

“This is a bit posh.” She resisted the urge to adjust her hoodie again. They’d been invited here in these same clothes, and they hadn’t been offered something different to wear, even after mentioning the TARDIS was on the other side of the city. The comfortable top and short skirt would have to do.

“Mmm,” he hummed, and she looked over to see him watching the guards, a good deal more nervously than suited the formal thanks he’d informed her they would receive. Rose looked toward the king and queen, who were only a few yards away now.

The royal couple sat on their thrones, in appropriately regal clothing, wearing matching scowls. Rose’s stomach sank and adrenaline rose as they came to a stop in front of the dais. The king spoke almost immediately.

“You are the ones who freed the captives of our enemies, are you not?”

“Yep, that’s us,” the Doctor responded, bouncing on the balls of his feet. With her arm still pressed against his torso, she could feel that he wasn’t as relaxed as he was pretending. “Always happy to lend a hand.” He ignored it when she elbowed him instead of laughing.

The queen raised an eyebrow. “The former captives have stolen half of our treasury.”

“Oh.” The Doctor rocked back on his heels before glancing over his shoulder at the many guards. “Well, three former prisoners shouldn’t have been a threat, not to an army of this size, not if they were the least bit capable…” He trailed off, looking at Rose. “Rude?”

“Just a bit,” she whispered, grinning at him despite herself before looking toward the king and queen, who’d turned identical shades of red.

“Guards!” The king’s single word was a clear order, and the Doctor immediately straightened his arm to take Rose’s hand, pulling her at a run toward a small door forward and to their left. From behind, the armored footsteps clanged against the marble floors.

Easily outpacing their pursuers, Rose laughed as they made it into the small corridor, and the Doctor echoed the sound. They careened around a corner before he opened a door, and they raced into the empty bedroom room behind it. The Doctor shut the door quickly and quietly while Rose glanced around and moved to the window.

“We’re still on the first floor, so we should be able to sneak out through here and get to the TARDIS without--”

Rose stopped with a squeak as the Doctor took her by the waist and spun her around and against the wall, moving one hand behind her head just in time to keep it from hitting stone before he crushed his lips to hers. She’d wrapped one leg around him before she’d fully registered the fact that she’d moved, and the Doctor groaned into her mouth and pressed his hips against her.

When she pulled her face away to catch her breath, the Doctor took advantage of her exposed neck, licking and sucking his way down to the collar of her hoodie.

“Thought you were the epitome of control, or something,” Rose panted.

“Mmm, I am.” The Doctor’s voice was low and rough. “For instance, I can control my hand moving to here.” A hand moved from her waist down to her thigh, then up and under her skirt to her hip before he lifted her off the ground, her weight supported between him and the wall. “And I can control moving this one…” He ran his other hand along her neck, along the outside of one breast, and down to her exposed thigh.

“Doctor…” Her voice was almost a whisper as the sound of regimented, heavy footsteps moved past the room. “Hurry.”

He raised one eyebrow, the git, and trailed one finger torturously slowly toward her knickers, moving them to one side and sliding his finger across her clit.

“Oh, fuck,” Rose cursed and reached for the Doctor’s trousers, undoing them as quickly as she could given the lack of room to maneuver, and he continued his calculated movements against her. When she’d almost freed him, he sped his fingers, adding a second for more friction, and Rose cursed again before sighing in relief at the sight of his erection.

“Come on, Doctor.” Rose positioned him against her opening, then dug her heels in, trying to pull him forward, whimpering when he moved his hand away from her, situating it under her for better leverage, but otherwise staying still.

He leaned his forehead against hers. “I can control how slowly I do this.” Finally, after what felt like ages even though Rose knew it had been minutes, at most, since they’d reached the room, he entered her.

Slowly.

Too slowly.

Rose tilted her hips forward, moaning at the feel of him inside her, reveling in his strangled gasp.

“Control later, yeah?” she whispered, rotating her hips as best she could, watching him close his eyes. She squeezed her inner muscles, pulling him toward her again. “Maybe once we’re back in the TARDIS and I’m wearing that blue thing you like.”

The Doctor thrust forward, finally fully inside, then paused, opening his eyes and focusing on hers.

She tried to keep her own eyes open as he started up a rhythm, Rose tilting her hips to meet his thrusts, knowing her shoulders would be sore later from how hard she was rubbing them against the rough wall, not caring in the slightest.

When they sped up, both of them already close, her eyes drifted shut despite themselves, and she felt his head come to rest on her shoulder. His rhythm grew erratic, and Rose reached a hand down to stroke her clit to the time of his thrusts.

Once, twice, and they slipped over the edge, the Doctor muffling his shout against her collarbone, Rose biting her bottom lip as reminder to stay silent.

“I think control’s overrated.” Rose tried to catch her breath as he lowered her to the floor, making a face when her damp underwear slid back into place. “Though there’s something to be said for proper planning, I suppose.”

Angry, confused shouts came from the hallway, and the Doctor pulled up and fastened his trousers, grinning at Rose after she opened the window.

“We’ll have to try both ways, just to check. Maybe more than once, just to ensure scientific accuracy.” He jumped through the window, clutching Rose’s hand as soon as she’d followed.

“Yeah, for science, or whatever.” She looked back into the room in time to see a guard enter, and sparing a moment to be grateful they hadn’t seen any ranged weaponry, she smiled at the Doctor and pulled him forward, toward the TARDIS. “ _After_ we get home in one piece.”


End file.
